Second Sun
by The Puppy Schwag
Summary: Two hunters, exiled from Loc Lac, choose to pursue a new life in Yukumo, trying to forget old loves, hatred, and their life before. What they never expected was two people they never wanted to see again. M for some lemony parts later. OCs everywhere.
1. Chapter 1: New Guys

Yes, three projects. I'll still update EndGame and APR, but this will be a top-priority for me, as I just LOOVE Monster Hunter! ^_^

* * *

><p>"So... You are headed for Yukumo."<p>

The man that spoke, and his companion, rode along a mountain path, flanked by beauty that their old home could not compare to. His companion spoke.

"Yes, I am, Z... Sando. We have gone over this." He turned his attention to the driver of the cart, a small Felyne. "Are you sure you will not repeat a word spoken?"

"Yes, sirrrrr."

"Good." He then let silence hang in the air before his companion struck conversation.

"You are afraid word will get out?"

"Maybe. You left my sister behind- pregnant, no less-" He shot him a dirty look. " only to assist me in killing a traitor. You should be fearful as well-"

"You also left behind _my _sister, Kasai. She loved you to no human-known end, and you left her to kill a traitor, and let her believe you died." Kasai laughed.

"We both did. _You _just left behind a pregnant girl. _You _have more to worry about."

"Maybe so... Yukumo is barely a mile away. They might already have a hunter, Kasai."

"They will not refuse me. I know who their elder is." Sando did not respond. "Besides, we have reputations as reapers. 'Hyper-lethal' on both of our files." Sando nodded silently. Both did not speak, giving the Felyne time to look over his passengers; the one named 'Kasai' was the modest one; he was clothed in Jaggi hide and powerful Dragonite metal, adorned with jewels that shone with a fiery energy that seemed to warm the Felyne to the very core. Underneath the helmet, his face was visible. Black streaks of paint connected to form one half of a wyvern's face. The other side, not painted, was a brilliant tan, form what, he wasn't sure. His eyes are what caught his attention the longest; an unnatural bluish-gray, and they seemed to be changing color into a shining yellow. He was certainly the weird-yet-'hyper-lethal' one. The second, he could not see the face under a helmet designed after a skull. Even his physique was covered by armor that was studded with spikes, talons, and fangs from an unknown monster. His voice was rather silent, yet it garnered respect without yelling. At all. He turned to the road again after his once-over to find they had reached an oriental-style village.

"Yukumo." Without warning, the passengers hopped out of the cart gracefully, landing without a sound, despite the armor. Kasai thanked the Felyne politely, handing him a shining gem, which was quickly identified as a keepsake from a legendary family of hunters. Before the Felyne could make a sound, Kasai put a finger to his lips, and motioned for the Felyne to follow him, which he did. As they walked through the beautiful fall of sakura, they struck occasional conversation.

"'Tis a beautiful sight, to be sure."

"Indeed."

"It is common for this time of year, nya."

"Is that so?" Kasai looked down at the Felyne. "You must know the area well."

"Lived here most of my life, sir."

"What is your name?"

"Uh..." No one had ever asked his name before. Why now? "Bureibu."

"Ah, bravery, yes?" Sando asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You will need it." Bureibu was confused by Kasai's statement; why exactly would he need his name?

* * *

><p>"... and I swear I can handle any threat alone!" A huntress in black Barioth-plated armor was yelling at an oriental-style dressed woman, who was calmly listening. "I am highly trained, agile, and the best at what I do here! I don't need two moronic hunters to slow my ass down-"<p>

"And what an object it is indeed." She turned at the comment to see the two hunters she insulted, along with a cowering Felyne behind one's leg. "Although, I would not worry about us doing anything to slow it or anything else down, miss...?" The one in the Jaggi armor cocked his head, expecting a name.

"Like I would give my name to a wretch like you!" She spat on the hunter, garnering no response from either. _How are they so calm? _

"Her name is Meraviglia." The oriental woman spoke behind her. "And mine is Luana." The name caused a glint of something in the first hunter's eyes- surprise? Fear? Maybe... anger? It was too fast to tell.

"Mine is Kasai. Kasai Kamigama." Kasai bowed in respect to, not Luana, but Meraviglia. "My companion's is Sando Kaijin." He bowed as well.

"Very well, Kasai, Sando. We have reserved two quarters for each of you, beside Mera's. You shall stay in your respective rooms during your time as hunters for Yukumo." Both of them bowed. At least they got that down. "But, first..."

"You wish to know of this Felyne?" Kasai interrupted her. "His name is Bureibu. He shall be my apprentice." At this, the Felyne couldn't resist a silent cheer. He was going to be a hunter? Some random Felyne that drove a cart back and forth on a continent was picked- by a hunter from a legendary family, no less- to be his own comrade? This kind of stuff only happened in the novels he read on occasion! Finished with his silent cheer, he looked to see his new master walking off with Mera and Sando to their domains. Much to Luana's amusement, he rushed after Kasai, tripping over his own two feet twice. Her laughter trailed off into thought. She had seen Kasai's face somewhere before. It was so familiar... Could it have been... _No. He's... He's dead. _With that, she walked off into her own quarters.

* * *

><p>Mera had her own problems.<p>

"Now, rules are;

1: No sneaking around my place

2: No stealing my things

3: No waking me up

4: Treat me with utmost respect.

Understand?" Kasai bowed.

"Yes, Meraviglia-kun." She recoiled slightly at the addition, unable to stop the slow blush across her face.

"T-That's a start! And where's Sando?"

"He's asleep, Meraviglia-kun."

"Okay, you can just settle for Mera." He bowed again.

"Yes, Mera... kun." Her blush deepened.

"GO TO BED!" He left without a word, Bureibu following him into the ornate bedroom. She walked off as well, thinking of what the future might hold for her. _I might enjoy working with Kasai. But the silent one... Sando... isn't the one adding that little -_kun _to my name... although it is nice to be treated with that degree of respect. _Without another thought on that, she stripped herself of her heavy armor, and laid down in her bed.

Unbeknownst to her, a small animal with a camera was hiding, waiting for a moment to snap something interesting. He caught the moment she was bending over to take off her belt. A perfect view of black lace heaven. The Felyne, as it so happened, snuck out of her quarters, sliding through a hole leading into Kasai's. He handed his master the photo.

She had never said not to take pictures of her.

* * *

><p>Sneaky... But I do not endorse taking photos of beautiful women in rather private moments.<p>

I do, however, find it amazingly sexy. I don't actually do it, btw. Not a perv.

And so, R&R for me. Cool?


	2. Chapter 2: A Coming Storm

K, so this is the lovechild of me ignoring my professors and loving embarrassing a friend's character.

Speaking of, Sando is copyright to a good friend of mine (who's name I won't release unless he lets me) and MH/Yukumo is copyright to CAPCOM. Good job with MH, guys.

* * *

><p>Meraviglia was enjoying an amazing dream. Both of the new hunters to Yukumo, and the other that she forgot about (he'd been gone for a week.), had blissfully agreed to be her own personal slaves. Each one had to do something specifically beneficial to her, and if they did it right, they'd get a special gift...<p>

She was stirred from this dream by a paw gently brushing across her face, and leaving a trail of something... wet. She awoke with a start to see a Felyne standing in front of her, holding some sort of picture.

"Ma'am, I found this in Sando's room."

* * *

><p>At least a mile away, Sando and Kasai were having a conversation about multiple weapon choices when they heard an angered huntress' cry in the distance. Sando instinctively turned to Kasai.<p>

"What did you do, Kasai?" He merely smiled and shrugged. "Kasai, I thought you were past your trouble-maker phase."

"That's a phase?" Sando sighed audibly. A moment later, Bureibu came running to them, fear plastered across his face, along with a picture.

"Ooh, didn't know that stuck." Behind the Felyne, a livid Meraviglia followed, and she was glaring directly at Sando. With a glance over at Kasai, her turned to face the soon-to-be wrath of Yukumo's huntress.

"WHAT-" She promptly whacked Bureibu in the face, sending the picture flying into her hand, and the Felyne into Kasai. "- IS THIS-" She flashed the picture in front of his face. "- DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" As she held it before him, he was able to clarify what exactly it was; Meraviglia herself, taking off her belt she had worn the other day, bending over just enough for him to note she was wearing black lace underwear that day. The way she bent was enough to showcase her body, comparable to Syrrian goddesses that Kasai had shown him once. Delicate curves, large breasts, vivacious all together. No one would blame anyone for taking a picture. But, why then, had it been taken, and planted in his room?

"Honestly, ma'am, I do not know..." She didn't buy it.

"Oh, is that so? Well, then." She threw the picture to a blatantly grinning Kasai. _Bastard._ "If you took a picture of that, then you must want to see it in person." Her reaction was unexpected by both hunters; she stripped off her armor enticingly, running hands down skin as smooth as the finest silk. The killer came soon; she presented her behind to him, motioning for him to "have a small touch if you want it so much." His hand moved on it's own will.

So did Meraviglia's foot. Right where it shouldn't have been; into Sando's groin. He clutched the area protectively, brought down to his knees by such a blow. Meraviglia huffed triumphantly, replacing her stripped armor. "Don't do that again, or I'll make sure that caves in." Kasai flinched, reminded of his sister every one day of every month. "So, you..." She motioned towards Kasai. "... are going to have to gather materials with the perv here while I kill something."

"What exactly will you be murdering?"

"You, if you don't follow orders and pick Sando-_kun _here up." She spat the '-kun' out with enough malice to make Kasai flinch again.

"Yes, Meraviglia-kun."

"WE WENT OVER THIS!" With those as parting words, she left to kill something other than Kasai. Big surprise. Speaking of, Kasai himself was standing over a still wounded Sando.

"I thought of a way to get revenge."

* * *

><p>Meraviglia was not happy, as it turned out. She had searched everywhere. Every crevice. Every cave. Every single thing she could look through, she did. Nothing. Not even a freakin' Bhnahbra. Not to mention her growing discomfort. Her armor was meant to insulate and keep her warm in an extremely cold environment. Where she was currently was a very <em>hot and humid <em>climate. Spot the problem. She tried fanning herself with her Peco Wing, a hand-crafted bow that was laced with feathers from the Qurupeco, so it could be used as both a fan and a fatal weapon. Sadly, the fan part wasn't working all that well. So she was forced to resort to stripping herself of the armor, which she was sure would be a cocktail for disaster, either physically or mentally.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Aww, Meraviglia-kun, why are you stripping again?" Kasai emerged from thin air, intruding in this very, very personal moment. "You must be getting too used to it by now."

"SHUT UP! And why aren't you doing your job with Sando?" Kasai held a bemused expression.

"Oh, we did. We searched around for five minutes, found nothing, and then found a cave full of stolen Yukumo materials. We sent them back, then searched deeper and found monster materials." Meraviglia kept her composure... or, at least, what was left of it, but her mind was in a panic. _Damnitdamnitdamnit! I thought they'd never find it! _Kasai tilted his head slightly.

"Is Miss Meraviglia-kun too hot? May I help you cool off? I know a few methods."

"I'd rather you kiss my feet." To her surprise, he did just that; slid off her boots, and followed her order. She tried hard not to laugh, but failed. It just tickled too much.

"Hahaha! Stop it, stop it, stop it! That tickles!" This only led to him adding an up-and-down motion on her foot. Her laughter grew, and so did her pleas for him to stop. Her laughter ended as someone came up behind her, grabbing her arms and stretching them out. She inclined her head to see her assailant was Sando, apparently recovered from his injury. She expected Kasai to play the part of 'hero' in this setting, but no such luck; he grabbed her feet, and they carried her like this lakeside, their intent clear.

"NOOO! Nononono! Don't do it!" Both hunters didn't listen, instead swinging her back.

"One."

"I'm sorry! I'm TRULY sorry! Don't throw me!"

"Two..."

"NOOO! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD, JUST DON'T THROW ME!"

"Three!" The result was unexpected; Meraviglia gripped Sando's shoulders tightly, and took him with her into the cool waters of the lake. The second bad turnout of the day, much to Kasai's amusement. Mera emerged first, kicking down Sando as he tried to surface.

"Never again, Kasai."

"Yes, Mera-" He cut off by a roll of thunder off in the distance. When he spoke, his voice lost its friendly tone. "What was that?"

"It sounded like thunder, Kasai." Sando finally surfaced from the lake bed.

"No duh, smart-ass, but the skies were clear. This area isn't know for flash storms."

"Maybe this one's a rarity." Mera chimed in.

"There is no 'maybe' in hunting, Mera. Something's up." His statement was answered by a gale of wind and rain suddenly slamming into them. Mera could barely hear anything over the howl of the wind, but felt someone tug at her, then force her behind solid cover. What she saw was a shining knight in armor made of black, glimmering scales that reminded her of the night sky on a cloudless evening. Veins of something ran down the sides, glowing with an unknown energy that changed every so often. His helmet didn't completely cover his face, leaving an opening to reveal an eye of a deep crimson.

"Who are you?" She had to shout to be sure she was heard.

"Kasai. Here's your armor." He thrust her Barioth set towards her, which she quickly donned.

"Where's Sando?"

"He went to the village. Supposedly, some other hunter got back from a week-long hunt. He's gonna get his help for this."

"What do you think this is?"

"Honestly? I think it's a Kushala Daora! But it doesn't start these kinds of storms! Yes, I know, Alatreon!" He said that last part as though this 'Alatreon' was actually there with them. Was he crazy?

"Is there something... wrong?"

"Huh? No, no there isn't! I'll explain later!" Above them, a figure moved through the clouds, similar to a leviathan through water. She felt Kasai tense up next to her.

"What is it?" Her question was answered when the figure dived out of the clouds, hurtling towards them with unbelievable speed. Kasai gripped her tightly, reacting by jumping out of the way of the dragon's path.

Unfortunately, he lost his grip at the last moment.

She was thrown by the dragon's impact into the land, sending her straight into the lake.

The last thing she heard was her name being called out.

* * *

><p>Whoever can spell the dragon's name right gets Meraviglia, six hours, and a dream.<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Yeah, guess who's back, and even better and describing jugs! That's right!

BILLEH MAYS HEAH! Or PFC Andrews. Either or.

At any rate, this one's a short one. Zeol belongs to my good friend The 'Grai Rose, along with the two unnamed girls near the end. Monster Hunter and Yukumo belong to CAPCOM, and Kasai and Mera belong to me.

* * *

><p>Kasai looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully on the bed near the back of the room. Standing over her was Buriebu, tending to the injuries Kasai had missed. Whatever he had missed was superficial, and so required little treatment, if any. The felyne jumped down from the bed, nodding to his master before leaving the room. His gaze wavered on her figure, which rivaled that of the goddesses his kind worshiped... Well, the men, at any rate. The women, he wasn't sure. A voice rang out inside of his head, each syllable echoing with a form of power. <em>You have really odd thoughts sometimes, fire one. <em>Kasai scoffed in response. _I mean, consider those goddesses are somewhat nude, and-_

_You can shut up now. _Kasai pointed out. _Just 'cause you're an Elder doesn't mean you can shoot your mouth off._

_I don't have a mouth. I am but a soul transferred into another's body. And I must say, I don-_

_You could've been put into a girl's body. _Kasai interrupted, smirking. _I wonder how that would feel. _This silenced the voice, letting him focus again on the girl, who was just starting to stir. Kasai rolled his head, grunting as he heard cracks emanate from his neck. Those had been bugging him for months. The girl slowly sat up, rubbing her head to clear the clouds that had formed there. Meraviglia, as it was, looked up at Kasai, somewhat confused as to why he was there. She didn't ask the question, however, as she noticed his gaze lower, attracted to something. She followed it, soon finding that she was completely bare, showing off the goods above the waist. Kasai tilted his head, waiting for her to react. She looked down at her body, back up to Kasai, then repeated that a few more times, contemplating something. Then, she motioned for Kasai to come closer, smiling mischievously and holding up her breasts with her forearm. Kasai tilted his head further, acting innocent. Mera giggled, rising out from the covers. "What? Never seen knockers this big?" She teased, making them jump around on her arm. Kasai slowly shook his head, choosing to play along. For now. Mera giggled again, supporting herself on her knees and hands, letting her goods hang down freely. She met Kasai's gaze, staring into his ever- changing eyes sensually. She kept this up for a good half-hour until she gave up trying to tease him, looking around for her wardrobe, which she spotted... right next to the damn bed. Kasai let out a small chuckle as she turned to open it, which she responded to by bending over. Yes, she was a tease, a perv, and cruel. But killing monsters only brought so much enjoyment. She needed another way to mess with people, and she quickly found her vivacious body was the perfect tool. However, she had never met a man before that didn't even say anything to her when she pulled that. She contemplated that as she pulled her casual clothing on, disregarding the hunter in the room with her completely. As she finished pulling her top on, she turned to see Kasai had left. She felt a pang of disappointment hit her for a moment. _Aww... I wanted to tease him a bit more._

Kasai walked towards the gates of Yukumo, watching as a large private airship hovered above the ground. Sando stood before it, removing the skull helmet as Kasai approached. "Leo..." Sando stated, not turning around. "I grow tired of this facade. You may carry on with it, but I am through with living under an assumed name."

"You have done so before, Zeol." Kasai rebutted. "Or should I address you as the Sand Guildmaster?" Sando turned to look at him, expression set in stone. "Nonetheless, I have someone waiting for me at home. Speaking of... I will give you six months before I let it slip your location. I know someone who would just die to have such information." Kasai nodded.

"Seems fair enough. I can always relocate." As he said that, a pang of guilt shot through him. Two people he knew would die for such information, and he was sure one had gone insane... or maybe she had recovered. He hadn't had an update since his assumed demise. Either way, he hoped for an explanation. He didn't receive one, seeing as Sando- no, Zeol- was flying away on the airship. Kasai sighed heavily, then turned back to Yukumo.

He resented his past life- one mistake after another, even if it was punctuated here and there with veins of luck or contempt. It had been hell on earth in terms of love; his first he had, unintentionally, yet did it anyway, forsaken her, driving her to insanity. The second one, she wasn't able to give him her heart. The third, he wasn't able to go a day without thinking about. No, even now, his thoughts mingled with those of memories with her. It pleased him, but, at the same time, chilled him to the core.

How, if he didn't do anything in six months, was he going to explain anything?

_Loc Lac City, Rathail Estate Ruins 2:50 P.M._

"Sis... You remember when this happened?" Two women stood before the wreckage of a large manor, only a shadow- a shell of its former grace and beauty. The one on the right had asked the question, and the one on the left responded with a nod. No words. She had been silent ever since she had recovered, which worried the other girl greatly.

It was technically his fault... but he tried to undo it before. He, at the very least, tried to right the wrong he had committed. He gave up eventually, true, but he didn't know how much it had helped. She recovered soon after his demise... assumed demise, that is.

Both girls still believed he was alive. Somewhere, somehow, he was living, breathing... wishing he was next to either woman standing there now. The silent girl reached into her pocket, pulling out a black spiked cross necklace. It once belonged to him, and was the only thing left of him after his assumed death. Both girls looked at it, each with him on their minds.

"... Leo."

* * *

><p>In case you couldn't guess, that was the silent one at the end there. As usual, read, review, and give me a hug since I was gone for so long.<p>

Well, not really. But give me a hug anyway!


End file.
